


Can superheroes get sick?

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Foster Care, Gen, Hugs, Sibling Bonding, Sickfic, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Summary: Can superheroes get sick.





	Can superheroes get sick?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay. Enjoy

A lot can happen in a few days. Moving to a new foster home, gaining a superpowers, seeking the truth, sharing your powers, defeating a villian and most importantly finding a family and a home.   
  
Now two week later Billy Batson was as happy as he had ever been and not just because he was superhero but was apart of family. There is still a lot of things to just used to. One things was superpowers, Freddy has a serect list hidden under the mattress with powers and questions.   
  
One of the questions was can we get sick in our shazam heroes? They were about to learn.   
  
Billy was awoken but knocking and the opening the door and Rosa soft voice staying that breakfast will be ready soon and the turning on the light.   
  
He could hear Freddy getting up and moving around with his crutch, talking about  something most likely superman, of course he was a morning person. One of the thing Billy has learned. But all he could think about was a pounding pain in his head and a scratching feeling in his throat he tried to clear this throat but that only coursed a coughing fit he tried to breathe thought his nose only to find he blocked. Billy open his eyes to the blinding light of the room he shut them immediately. He felt hot and sticky.   
  
He head footsteps and he a felt a hand gently place on his forehead. He open his eyes again to see Victor. Billy sat up and tried to smile but it turn into another coughing fit.   
  
"I'm okay".  
  
Billy said as he began to climb down the steps of his bunk beds. Missing a step and falling luckily into Victor's arms.   
  
"Nice try, buddy. You are staying home. Freddy can you tell Rosa that Billy is sick. Meanwhile Billy you are going to sleep in Freddy's bed". Victor guided Billy to sit on the bottom bunk.   
  
Billy stood by saying he needed to go to the bathroom. Once he left his room he felt arms around him.   
  
"Darla" Billy voice started to crack and croak. "I don't want to get sick". He knew that it was piontless because once Darla hugged you it would take a few minutes for her to let go.   
  
"Actually it not as likely as you think to sick someone, as long as Darla washes her hands before she eats and as long as you don't sneezing on her you should be okay."   
  
Eugene says coming out of nowhere. Pedro following behind him nodding all of them still in pyjamas. Victor come out and told everyone to get some breakfast, Billy stomach turned at the thought of food. After the bathroom he walked into his shared room and on to Freddy's bed. He laid down and closed his eyes but sat up again and removed about six comic books on of the bed and place them on the table. He may have been sick but he knew how important Freddy's comic books are to him.   
  
Billy must have fallen alseep because next thing he knew was the door opening to Freddy and Victor walking into Freddy still wearing his superman pyjamas. Victor was holding a glass of water and a small plate. Billy was hoping it wasn't food. It was just a few painkillers. Billy swallowed then down with the water. Victor emptied out the paper wastebasket thankfully not seeing Freddy's draft drawing of all the shazam heroes and placed it next the bed. Billy drifted off again only to be awoken by superman pyjamas landing on his face. (It's was Friday, second laundry day of the week)  
  
Another knock on the door and Mary enter to say it was time for to leave for school. Freddy fell on top of Billy and hugged him. "Feel better soon, please don't throw up on my bed"  
  
Freddy walked off and Billy could hear the loud chorus of fell better soon Billy coming out along the hallway. Billy smiled as he fell but to sleep.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful Billy slept till one o'clock got out of bed, he had some dry toast and slip water, while Rosa change his and Freddy's bedding. He had a shower and change into a fresh pair of pyjamas and watch some bad reality TV show curled up next to Rosa. Until his foster siblings return home from school. Thankfully he hadn't thrown up but he want to be better by tonight so he could sleep on the top bunk, he didn't want to kick Freddy out of his bed not when he couldn't climb up onto the top bunk.   
  
Once the family all come home with a few school made cards from Darla. Billy played video games with his foster brothers and start on the catch up homework that Mary had brought home as Freddy 'forgot' to bring it home.   
  
After dinner Billy went to bed he was still unwell. Victor must of have been thinking the same as Billy as he help his newest foster son climb up onto the top bed and pulling the blankets over him.  
  
Freddy went to bed a few hours later waking Billy up be poking him with his crutch. "Hey, if you're still sick tomorrow I want to do a experiment. Okay go back sleep."    
  
Billy laughed, luck he feel back a sleep quickly.   
  
Saturday morning come quickly and his cold start to move on, now he was just coughing and started to unblock his nose by sneezing.   
  
They told Rosa and Victor that they were going to the mall to be buy a joint Christmas present for them. But really they all went to the abandoned building and powered up to their shazam persona.   
  
Billy stood there talking to Freddy.   
  
"I don't think I'm still sick like this. I feel fine- oh crap" Billy ended his sentence with a loud sneeze into his elbow. Sending a bolt of lighting flying at a near bush.   
  
"I'll get some water" Darla whizzed away was back with a bucket of water in seconds. Billy was unsure where she found the bucket or the water. Freddy was laughing so hard he started to float away. Pedro look at Billy and said.   
  
"Maybe you should power down before you blow something else up". He was smiling as it was pretty funny.   
  
Billy still holding his elbow to his nose nodded and powered to. Once the fire was out the all powered down and walk to the mall. Billy not noticing Mary and Eugene smiling and handing some to Freddy. They decided to by some art supplies and build something to by all of them to be placed in the house.   
  
Saturday night roll out and Billy was sitting up on his bunk reading a comic book and blowing his nose every five minutes. Throwing the tissues into the wastebasket down below. Freddy was at his desk writing in his super serect super hero book (The real title of this book). Billy's phone pinged with a notification on youtube. He sat and watch himself as shazam sneezing and blowing up a bush. He was wondering what Eugene and Mary were doing as he was embarrass to see what they were doing. While it was funny he was still annoyed so he threw a tissue aiming it at his roommates head.    
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
